Detty Gettting High
by englishstudent01
Summary: This first Detty one-shot fanfic about Daniel getting high on job but while expresses he and betty express thier true feelings


Daniel and Betty: What I've Been looking For

(One Shot Fanfic based on High School Musical's What I've been look for.)

**This is another one-shot Detty fanfic I am getting pretty good at wish I own this show and song but don't I own nothing I hope you like the words in bold are the lyrics**

It was late night the offices of Mode almost everyone at the office has gone for the night except for Editor in Chief Daniel Meade and his assistant Betty Suarez, but then he seen that Betty was prepare to leave herself as he hoping for her to stay and couldn't see nor understand why.

_**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see...**_

Daniel found it so hard believe that didn't want to Betty to leave was because he loved her and has been afraid to admit to himself until now, but he knew that there no possible chance that Betty would feel the same way. He wanted to stop her from leaving the office, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead buried himself with work.

Betty was about to leave the office as she put on her blue puffy coat and there she seen Daniel still in his office buried himself in work. She could tell when something was bothering Daniel from mile away and something was definitely on his mind. So before leaving she knocking on Daniel door hoping to catching his attention, but didn't. So Betty walked into his office tap on his shoulder as she said

"Daniel"

_**You were always there beside me...I thought I was alone with no one to hold, but you were always there beside me. **_

Daniel thought that was the only one left in the office he until Betty scared the hell of him when she tapped on shoulder, but they both ended up scared each other with their gasps and screams. Once took they took deep breathes and compose themselves Daniel said,

"Betty, what you are doing here? I thought you left?"

Betty replied, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was just on my way out when I saw you still working. So I want to know if you still needed me."

Daniel replied, "No, I am fine still have to look over the book, but go ahead you can go."

Betty knowing something was definitely wrong. She contemplating whether should asked this next question. "Daniel is everything okay."

_**This feeling is like no other...I want you to know.**_

Daniel wanted to say that everything was fine and nothing was wrong, but another part of him want to tell Betty that "I Love you." but those words didn't come out instead he ended up saying.

"Betty, there is no reason to worry about me ok I am fine, but thanks for asking."

Betty asked again, "You are sure?"

Daniel answered as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "Postitive."

Betty looking into those blue eyes she realize it was time to go so she said, "Ok then I better get home then, Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Betty" Daniel slightly said.

_**I've never had someone that knows like you do, the way you do.**_

Betty slowly walked out of Daniel's office without looking she didn't see Daniel was watching her walk away. Daniel suddenly felt the rush of memories of him and betty; the hugs they share, the tears they shed and the times they fought as all these memories were rushed back to him, he realize that Betty was only remain constant in his life, and that she was the only one who really him for he really was back when he was playboy, a player, into now a editor in chief in one of the biggest fashion magazines. As for Betty he cared for her the way she was despite differences in age, culture, race, or dissapperances.

_**I've never had someone as good for me you, No one like you.**_

Betty waiting for a taxi cab to take her home she sat on the bench. While waiting she reflect about her leaving Daniel alone his office knowing that something was bothering him. She wanted to stay, but some part of her thought that might not such as great idea not knowing what could have happened if she was alone with him. Betty wanted to rushed up back to Daniel demanding what was bothering him, then maybe having the strength for herself to tell Daniel that the only reason she was broke up with Henry was because of him, but she didn't instead she sit there looked up at the sky and wondering he was looking at her from down below.

_**So lonely before...I finally found what I've have been looking for.**_

Daniel pretending as he was looking at watching her, he guess that she sitting alone a on bench waiting for her cab while looking up at sky wishing on a shooting a star. Then he looking at stars to there was actually a shooting star. So for good luck closed his eyes as he wished for the strength to tell Betty he loves her. Then he open his eyes and he asked himself

"What are doing up here?" then he rushed to grabbed his coat head out of his office as fast could to stop Betty from leaving to tell her the truth.

Betty finally got a cab she was just about to get in until she heard running of footsteps and calls of her name begging for her to stop as she turned to see Daniel come out of the Meade publications.

_**So Good to be Seen...**_

Then Betty said, "Daniel"

_**So Good to be Heard...**_

Daniel taking deep breathes after almost running 20 floor of stairs. Once Daniel recoveredthen suddenly had nothing to say as he looked at Betty probably thinking he was losing his mind.

_**Don't have say a word...**_

Betty waiting for Daniel to say something, anything for that matter, but nothing was coming out of his mouth. So she told the cab to move along. After the cab drove way, Betty walked over to Daniel and asked

"Daniel, what it is?"

"Uh, I just"

"Just what"

"I didn't you want to leave without me saying that..."

"Saying what?"

"I need you Betty, I need you here with me, and I love you"

_**For so long, I was lost...So Good to be Found, I'm loving having you around.**_

Betty not sure what to say was speechless with tears in her eyes she said, "Oh Daniel"

Daniel said, "I know Betty, You don't to have response, it's just I need to say that, I've these feelings for so long couldn't let it be hidden any longer, and I want you to know, you are the one I've have looking for Betty."

_**This feeling is like no other...I want you to know.**_

Betty still speechless so Daniel continue to speak,

"Well, guess I have reddening you speechless, and so uh the only I need to say again is that I love you and uh I love the fact that you love you for who you are inside and out and that nobody knows me like do you Betty and I always love for you that."

_**I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do.**_

Betty still had no idea what to say still shocked, Daniel thought he got no where so he said,

"Well, uh I guess that got me nowhere uh, I better go bye Betty." then Daniel began to away from Betty.

_**I've never had someone as Good as You, No one like you.**_

As Betty watching leave she knew she to say something before it was so too late so she yelled,

"Daniel, Wait."

Daniel stop as he turned towards and said, "Yes Betty"

_**So Lonely before, I finally found...What I've Looking for...**_

That is when Betty ran into Daniel arms as she kissed him with so much love and passion. Then in between breathes she told Daniel,

"I love you too, You are the one that I've been looking for."

Then the he smiled as lifted up in his arms spun around as she just made him the happiest man in the world and with he kissed her with same love and passion that she did to him.

_**Doo...doo...doo...doo..Doo...doo...doo...doo..doo..doo, Whoa...oh..oh..oh, **_

_**Doo..doo...doo...doo...Doo...doo..doo...doo..doo..., Whoa...oh..oh..oh, **_

_**The End**_


End file.
